babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Thirdspace
Thirdspace is the third of six Babylon 5 TV Movies. It is set in the middle of the year 2261, the year between wars. It takes place halfway through the fourth season of Babylon 5. Cast Starring *Bruce Boxleitner as Captain John Sheridan *Claudia Christian as Commander Susan Ivanova *Mira Furlan as Ambassador Delenn *Richard Biggs as Dr. Stephen Franklin *Jeff Conaway as Security Chief Zack Allan *Stephen Furst as Vir Cotto *Patricia Tallman as Lyta Alexander *Clyde Kusatsu as Bill Morishi *Shari Belafonte as Elizabeth Trent Co-Starring *William Sanderson as Deuce *Kip King as Leo *Floyd Levine as Alex *Jeffrey Anderson-Gunter as Merchant *Joshua Cox as Lt. Corwin *Judson Mills as Delta 7 Featuring *G. Adam Gifford as Guard *Jerry Kernion as Builder *Valerie Red-Horse as Technician Summary The movie deals with an enormous artifact that is discovered in Hyperspace and towed to the Babylon 5 station for investigation, at which point the xenoarchaeological organization Interplanetary Expeditions sends a representative, Dr. Elizabeth Trent, to take control of the examination. Upon her arrival at Babylon 5, Doctor Trent meets with Captain John Sheridan who, in exchange, for allowing her team access to the artifact, request a large shipment of food and supplies in defiance of President Morgan Clark's quarantine of the station, as the station is experiencing food and supply shortage. Dr. Trent agrees to this request. After being placed near the station, the artifact begins to influence the dreams of many inhabitants of Babylon 5, and eventually controls many of them during their waking hours as well. These thralls, led by Deuce, first demand that the excavation be accelerated and then become increasingly violent towards the rest of the Babylon 5 population. Eventually it is revealed by Lyta Alexander that the artifact is a Jumpgate built by the Vorlons a million years ago with a purpose that cannot be expressed in human language except as an attempt to make contact with the gods. In reality, Thirdspace is inhabited by a violent race that posed a threat even to the Vorlons, and the ensuing battle ended with a group of Vorlons controlled by the Thirdspace entities capturing the artifact and jettisoning it into hyperspace. When the device is finally activated, the Thirdspace aliens stream out and begin an assault on Babylon 5; the violent behavior of the individuals under the artifact's control is intended to disrupt the station's attempt to defend itself. The struggle is ended when John Sheridan enters the artifact and detonates a nuclear bomb. Continuity In Across Time and Space: The Chronologies of Babylon 5, Terry Jones' historical database places the story within the events of "Moments of Transition" as this episode spans four months (May 2261 to September 2261). Memorable Quotes DVD Release This TV Movie was released with four others and some limited special features on Region 1 DVD. For more information see: *Babylon 5 The Movies Collection DVD This TV Movie was released with five others and some limited special features on Region 2 DVD. For more information see: *Babylon 5 - The Movies DVD This TV Movie was released with two others and some limited special features on Region 2 DVD. For more information see: *Babylon 5 The Movies Box Set DVD *Babylon 5: The Complete Universe DVD Novelization The Novelization of Babylon 5: Thirdspace was published in 1998 and written by Peter David. External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0121804/ Thirdspace at the Internet Movie Database] * Category:TV movies